


SCP-724

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: SCP Reports [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, SCP Foundation
Genre: cheeky nod to sidney's locker number, danny's an scp, it's literally written as an scp entry, set in the pavii (paranormal activity vii) au but isn't canon, this took longer than i care to admit, what the hell am i supposed to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: the danny in this fic is from my au paranormal activity vii so you might want to read that for context, but this isn't canon to the au





	SCP-724

**Author's Note:**

> the danny in this fic is from my au paranormal activity vii so you might want to read that for context, but this isn't canon to the au

**Item #:** SCP-724

 

**Object Class:** ~~ Euclid ~~ Keter (See Incident 724-1)

 

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-724 is to be contained in a  ~~ standard ~~ specially outfitted humanoid containment cell, with the addition of an electromagnetic field surrounding the cell on all sides. Electromagnetic field is to be turned on at all times, except when SCP-724 is being removed for testing. SCP-724’s room currently contains:

 

One (1) twin sized bed with one (1) twin sized standard mattress.

 

One (1) dark blue sheet set including top and bottom sheet, comforter, and pillowcase.

 

One (1) chest of drawers containing clothing in size Men’s Medium.

 

~~ SCP-724 may request additional items, all of which must be approved by staff member with Level 2 clearance or higher. ~~ Following Incident 724-1, SCP-724 is not permitted to request additional items at this time.

 

**Description:** SCP-724 appears to be an Asian American boy between the ages of 1█ and 1█, with medium length black hair and a slight build. The subject appears normal in most respects on the surface, but standard vitals testing has showed that the subject has a dramatically slowed heart rate, a body temperature severely under the safe human range, and an unidentified substance in its blood. The subject also has an extensive network of Lichtenberg scarring on its limbs and torso, that appear to increase in frequency when the subject is under extreme emotional stress.

 

SCP-724 can also change into another form at will. This “other form”, hereafter referred to as SCP-724-1, does not show up except on cameras and other electrical recordings. After looking over security camera footage, a moderately accurate description of SCP-724-1 can be put together. SCP-724-1 has pale, nearly translucent skin, with extensive Lichtenberg scarring on its face and neck. Subject wears a white HAZMAT suit that appears to be regulation for chemical and radioactive work, minus a hood and gas mask, that appears to be a part of its body. It has solid, neon green eyes (pupil, iris, and sclera included), along with short white hair.

 

SCP-724 has exhibited the ability to vanish from human sight, as well as the ability to pass through solid matter. When in the form of SCP-724-1, it can also levitate and create what appears to be green ball lightning, although this nearly always shorts out any recording equipment within a 3 meter radius of SCP-724’s cell.

 

SCP-724 also appears to be able to drain emotion from humans, leaving them depressed, lethargic, and irritable. A mandatory psychological evaluation is now required for all personnel who come in contact with SCP-724 or SCP-724-1.

 

**Incident 724-1:** On ██/██/██, at 0███ hours, a team consisting of Dr. R██████, Agent S████, and Agent B██████ entered SCP-724’s cell in order to remove it for testing. SCP-724 had been lethargic and irritable for several days prior, not moving from a corner of the cell. Dr. R██████ and Agent B██████ remained near the door of the cell while Agent S████ approached SCP-724. As soon as he got within arms reach, SCP-724 sprung into action and proceeded to [REDACTED]. It then turned to Dr. R██████ and Agent S████, pouncing at them with a speed far above what it had earlier shown to possess, and [REDACTED].

 

As a result of Incident 724-1, SCP-724’s diet has been adjusted to consist of three (3) Class D personnel delivered to its cell weekly.

 

**Addendum 724-1:** While SCP-724-1 has proven to consume humans, SCP-724 still requires normal human food. Therefore, regular food deliveries will be resumed to SCP-724’s cell, along with SCP-724-1’s diet.

 

_ “Guys, I'm literally starving! I don't care what Phantom, or 'SCP-724-1' as you guys call him, eats, I still need  _ **_food!_ ** _ Hello?! I know there's someone watching this camera! Oh god, don't tell me he shorted it out again.....” _

**Author's Note:**

> [flails] i really like the scp lore ok


End file.
